We're In This Together
by MahuShards
Summary: Kagome is a fiery independan teen bent on revenge for what happened to her mother, Inuyasha has the same feeling, a child hood friendship they once had is about to blossom into romance, as they both take on what seems like an impossible adventure. R & R!


I Don't Own Inuyasha This Isn't Copyright, By Rights This Is My Fanfiction Made Purely By Myself. Please Enjoy, Read And Review I Put Alot Into This. I Need A Few Reviews Before I Upload The Next Chapter, Thankyou, Please Review And Read!!!! Buh Bye 3

Bzzz, the alarm rang and a pale hand swatted the snooze button,

"Uhh, Shut Up!" Kagome moaned.

She rolled over and fell off her bed with a thump and it damn well hurt because a bruise formed on her ass where she landed on her track spikes. Yeah she was wide awake as soon as her track spike dug a little hole in her backside,

"Argghh! Sundays!", she grimaced as she just yanked the sharp spike from her rear end.

She rubbed her eyes, with red rings around them, she swore she was seeing things when she saw Sango with what looked like her twin in her two bedroom door ways?

"Sango why on earth didn't you tell me you had a twin and since when do i have two bedroom doors?".

"Kagome you baka, don't you remember last night?"

"Ohhhh...Noo"

As soon as 'last night' rang in her ears a million tiny alarm sounds rang in her tiny brain she had,

"White hair and dog ears.." Kagome remembered.

"Kagome, I have to admit he was a hotty", Sango Piped up.

"Errr..Sango not helping"

"Sorry"

Kagome looked at her body in the mirror..Clothes! I wasn't stupid, she thought, I didnt loose my night vision, she cheered to herself. Then a deep murmur came from her bed and her head turned to see a dog boy fast asleep in her bed, she grabbed the wooden spoon covered in beans from Sango and held it quite aggresively, 'oh jeeez what on earth happened last night?!'

Inuyasha opened his golden amber eyes to see a beautiful raven haired girl, in his mind he was screaming...WHERE AM I? WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS GIRL HERE FOR - holding...a wooden...Spoon?

"Don't move im armed!" Kagome yelled.

"Whast with a wooden spoon?" he asked smirking.

"Don't underestimate them" She said whacking him across the head.

"Ouch! That Hurt You Little Cow!"

"I won't even gloat with this but i so totally told you so!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, this was strange he wasn't in his bed with his maids on hand and foot for him at I.S enterprises, then he remembered he was on the run from the FBI after Sesshomaru tried buying his shares of their buisness, their father had handed down to them at his retirement party, obviously he was declined, then his sly brother had forced him out of his home and spreading to the tabloids in every part of Japan on his mothers suspicous death, his cold and stone dead relationship with Kikyou, on top of that his continuous drunken nights unfortunately caught on C.C.T.V, that was Sesshomarus blackmail to get rid of him and make him sell his shares, of course it hadn't worked and now the FBI was wedged up his backside like tissue paper,

"Oi, dogboy! Don't zone out on me, what happened last night?"

"Shut Up! I'm trying to think, and come to the conclusion of what happened and to make my brain hurt that little bit more...im trying to figure out what the hell is going on in my life!"

"Well thats got to be bad"

"Feh."

Inuyasha went back to his recent thoughts, after the rather crap ordeal involving all of this he had drank himself silly, he remembered this raven haired girl wasted just as bad as himself and they had started dancing, and oh jeez Kissed...WE KISSED?..This was weird he usually wasn't THAT silly, he tried to remember more, they were both walking or crawling should he say? All the way to her apartment, they got to her bedroom in a hurry but..they were both so hammered they smashed out on her bed, and that brought all of this to now,

"Right, put it this way, we were both wasted and we dance anndd..."

"And WHAT?!"

"We kissed" Inuyasha said quietly.

"I remember.." Kagome sighed,"that and us smashed out on the streets, you came here and we both went out stone cold"

"Got it in one Baybee"

"Right.."

(During This Conversation And Actions Taken..Sango Had Long Left The Premises)

Kagome left dogboy to his own devices as she jumped in the shower, she swore this headache could split her in two. She washed, then wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her bedroom to see inuyasha looking through her drawings,

"Hey, you dont need to look at those!"

"They're very good, i would go as far as to say they're amazing"

Kagome blushed at that comment and stuttered a reply,

"T-Thankyou"

She left Inuyasha looking through her art and she changed into her combats and with that her awesome new converses, then she put on her black polo neck top it had a baggyneck to make her neck slimmer thats the way she liked them. Luckily she had changed behind the wardrobe door so Inuyasha couldn't be a peeping Tom! She scraped back her long hair into a high ponytail, put on a little mascara and she was ready to face the world...ok just Sango and her perverted monk friend, Oh and cute dog boy across her room of the apartment, she and Sango shared. Once she was dressed she sat down opposite of Inuyasha,

"Right lets get this straight" Kagome said after Inuyasha had told her about IS Enterprises and his problems, " You want to stay in this apartment...with people you've known for a DAY until your name is cleared?"

"Mhmm.."

Kagome thought long and hard...to her that was 30 seconds,

"Ok after your out of here...I'm sure i could probably put up with you for a bit"

"What a long time this is going to be"

"You can say that again"

She looked in the fridge to find...no milk, pfftt dry cereal..how wonderful. She got the cheerios from the cupboard and sat in front of cardboard box of a television and watched the early morning news, it was so boring before the news readers even uttered a word Kagome had thrown the remote at the on/off button and turned the power off.

'Lets see" She thought 'what to do'

So she switched on the radio and there was an announcement,

"Bounty hunter miko strikes KIK Enterprises"

Kagome smirked, "Well thats a job well done"

"Job well done?" Inuyasha repeated her words.

" Damn! I Spoke out loud"

"Your a miko? Thats a bounty hunter? But what did KIK Enterprises do to you?"

"The boss of KIK Enterprises is a wanted criminal, im set the task to retrieve no matter the damage"

" Dangerous stuff for a girl like you"

"Excuse me? Do you wish to be infertile for the rest of your life or do you want a family in your future?"

"Ouch you have a harsh mouth"

"Pfft, i grew up too fast"

"Why how old are you?"

"16 well 17 next week"

"Well im 20, so yeah you are young, and wheres the family?"

"My brother is at school, he lives with our dad, my mother has been in a coma for two years"

"I'm Sorry"

"Don't Be"

Kagome continued to eat her cheerios in front of the blank television, Inuyasha dwelled on what Kagome had told him, it must have been hard to live with that burden and watching her mother waste away in a hospital bed,

"Hey, Yasha you zoned out on me again, you do that alot"

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied " My mind always zones out when im in thought"

Kagome then got off the couch and went to her side cabinet near the hallway and dug throught the draw to pull out a shot gun and set it on the table where she took it apart and cleaned it, Inuyasha watched just a little baffled by what he saw,

"You must know a damn lot about guns"

"Hey, i was taught how to put them together and take them apart with my eyes closed"

"Pfft"

With that disbelieving comment, she closed her eyes and put the gun back together again, just to proove a point she reloaded it,

"Woah Girl"

"Told you i grew up fast, by the time i was 14 i was shot once in my shoulder, but i shot people to death if i needed to"

"Show me your bullet scar"

Kagome lifted her sleeve to show a round lump,

"I dug the bullet out with my nails"

Inuyasha Shuddered,

"Yeah well i've killed someone face to face in cold blood"

Kagome just didn't say a word, she was lost in his cold, hard amber eyes,

" Yeah i killed someone called Nijou he was the twin of a criminal no FBI agent or bounty hunter has caught, his name is Naraku"

That name made Kagome's blood run cold, her body stopped, her lungs didn't seem to pump, the air felt smogged and closed up making it hard for her to breate. She began panting and coughing harshly, she tried to stand but she couldn't, she fell to her knees, sweat fell from her face, the palms of her hands were clammy from clenching her fists, then out of no where her body collapsed and she lost sight of everything, her body had given in from her emotional fight inside. Before she hit her head Inuyasha caught her. This girl knew something and he needed to know but what was more peculiar he was worried.

Kagome felt droplets of water run down her face, 'what on earth? Am i in a shower?' She opened her eyes and felt a wet cloth over her forehead. ' Inuyasha?' She looked around..' No no where to be seen' She lifted her head the pain almost tore her head in two.

"Ftt" She cursed under her breath.

She slowly plodded across the room into the bathroom, she got in the shower and let the pain wash away, well like that was any good...water doesnt do anything. Some pain killers she was in the need of. She jumped out of the shower and dried, she changed into her tank top and shorts for comfort. The house was dark, outside was slowly becoming darker nothing seemed to move. 'She had slept that long?' The kitchen was her next stop, she looked in the cupboards, 'wow i've never seen this much food!' She grabbed the last pack of ramen..'Wait, i bought loads of these noodles where they all go?!' She pondered Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha. She made her ramen and sat slurping away at her noodles, she let her mind wonder, ' where on earth is Inuyasha he should have been standing over me, caring for me why isn't he here?! Oh and where the hell has Sango been all day? With Miroku most probably, they've been ridiculously close these days i wonder why? Mhmm maybe they're dating but Sango never been the type..to even think about Miroku's perverted type. Well I'll just have to see what she says after all shes a grown girl. Now back to where dog boy has got to...he probably put me on the bed and left...well good ridance', as Kagome snapped back to reality the door slammed ' Ok maybe i haven't seen the back of him', but in strolled Sango as bright and happy as the summer breeze, she was never usually like this, she was up on cloud nine.

"Why are you so happy? Where have you been?"

"Oh just with Miroku, oh Kagome i might as well tell you... Miroku and myself have been together a while and well i'm moving in with him."

"Oh what am i going to do about the bills?"

"I'm still paying half and i'll stay here occasionally and see you most of the week but not around just as much."

"So i'm stuck with dog-" Kagome cut herself off.

"Dog?" Sango repeated.

"Oh nothing, Ok and your stuff?"

"At Miroku's"

"Ahh ok, So i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-"

The front door slammed and inuyasha strolled in,

"Inuyasha where have you been?!" Kagome yelled.

"Busy."

"Oi, im talking to you! And letting you live here!"

"Your letting THE Inuyasha..." Sango said, "Wait..LIVE HERE?"

"Long story" They both said at the same time.

"Ok i'll be going..." Sango said shifting out of the door..and as soon as the door went shut,

"You haven't answered my question"

"Ok i've been on my brother's trail i thought i'd get on with some stuff while you slept after i spent four hours watching you squirm with nightmares."

"Oh.."

Kagome was about to turn away but Inuyasha caught her waist and he pushed her onto the couch and he stared down at her, his muscular body crushing her tiny, petite one.

"As soon as i mentioned Naraku you went stone cold dead and blacked out, Kagome you know something and i want to know"

"Its my buisness" she retorted angrily.

"Pfft Don't worry i'll get it out of you one way or another" Inuyasha replied.

"And how will you do that?"

Inuyasha just bit her right on the neck and it flipping well hurt, his fangs nipped her tender skin and drew blood, which slowly seeped out of the two puncture holes, anyone normal would have got a plaster but Inuyasha being Inuyasha just licked the blood off with his tongue.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You now have my scent all over you even in your blood"

"Why?"

"Told you so"

"You bit me! It won't go away!"

"Non reversible but hey hun looks like we're together...forever"

"What?!"

"Its just simple bondage,"Inuyasha replied,"Demons and half demons can smell my scent all over you, so you can't escape, so you'll crack ever so slowly and in the end tell me some important information i need to know, everytime they smell you they smell me, so they'll be on our trail and i have the duty to protect you".

"Why? How could you?"

"I'm after Naraku ro avenge my mother's death and from my point of view your mother is linked to Naraku"

Kagome just watched as Inuyasha walked in the bathroom and slammed the door, 'His mother's death?" Her head was spinning, there was more to Inuyasha than she thought, wearily Kagome fell on her bed with a bad headache and an aching body. Inuyasha a while later resurfaced from the bathroom and went to check on Kagome, he saw her curled warmly beneath the covers Her skin was as pale as a soft cream and her raven just made her skin glow like a golden light, her hair was as dark as the night and the moonlight streamed through the window onto her sleeping self.

Then out of nowhere she began tossing and turning, her arms thrashed about she was having another nightmare. She kept tossing and turning for an hour uncontrollably and Inuyasha couldn't touch her, her miko power had engulfed her to protect her from anything in her state. So he couldn't touch her let alone reach her. Then she began crying out she was almost screaming,

"No, mother! NARAKU HOW COULD YOU!"

So Naraku did have something to do with Kagome's mother and the coma she was in, he was snapped back to earth when Kagome screamed out, her breathing was harsh and ragged and she was panting. Beads of sweat just trickled from her skin, staining the paleness her skin almost looked a little grey. Inuyasha couldn't sit by and watch her in that state, he put his hand over Kagome's barrier, a sheer screaming pain corrupted through him though he ignored it as best he could, he pushed down hard into the barrier he felt his hand brush the duvets. His eyes were streaming with his salty tears from the breathtaking wind from the barrier that winded him. But he kept fighting, finally he pushed his way through the barrier, he knelt by Kagome's side and called her name, Kagome's eyes shot open by her name being called and she bolted upright, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha saw sorrow and sadness deep within her eyes, no life flowed there. Not a bit. He felt himself sadden and he felt softer feelings towards Kagome, he saw one tear fall from her eye and then they cascaded down over her face,

"All my fault, I should have seen" She whispered.

Inuyasha cuddled her to him tightly, protecting her, Kagome just gripped to his jumper and didn't want to let go,

"Why me?"

Then she sobbed through most of the night. Her sobbing became less and less until she stopped. She looked up at Inuyasha, 'And yet she still looks beautiful' he thought.

Kagome's hair was like rats tails, strewn across her face, tears stained her face like puddles on a street. Her eyes blood shot red, her mascara running down her rosie cheeks, the little whimpering noises she couldn't control. Inuyasha stroked her hair and wiped her tears away,

"He hurt my mum..." She said at last.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded.

"He lied, my mother cared for him like a brother, he took advantage of that and almost killed her"

"Why?"

"Me.." Kagome replied, "I had long before him, knew how to handle guns but.."

"You were a more powerful miko than your mother"

"How did you know?"

"Nijou said that you were the key to unlocking everything Naraku wants..and that would be power"

"When my mother went into a coma she passed me on the Shikon no Tama, its like a family heir loom, I must protect it with my life".

"That jewel, must never leave your sight, that jewel when becomes tainted is a bigger power than anyone".

Kagome nodded,

"I understand"

"So if you had miko powers why did you learn to use guns?" Inuyasha asked.

"I remember a boy that looked just like you laughing at me because i had scraped my knee and he said that i was a girlie girl and that i was weak".

Inuyasha suddenly remembered that, that boy was him..

---------------Flash Back-------------------------

A little raven haired girl ran through the wet alleyway, the snow fell and left a blanket of white snow, small footprints were the only thing that had disturbed the snows blanket, it looked like a perfect portrait. The sun clouded by the grey sky that the snow fell from, 'Fallen Angels' as the young Kagome called it. She laughed to herself as she thought about small little people floating from the skies, the little people that were declined from the huge gates of heaven. The little people that had to carry on living and repent, for they didn't want to go to hell. She smiled and walked on her way. Her hair in little pigtails in pink wellies and a bright red warm jacket, her hood up with a fluffy rim, A little eskimo her mother called her. She was holding hands with her little brother Souta, they were giggling to eachother as they ventured further into this silent, white filled alleyway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just the sound of their tiny feeting crushing the snow beneath them. She saw their mother up ahead and made Souta run ahead, she laughed as Souta fell and tumbled onto their mum. This was a happy family. Kagome loved her family, they loved her she loved them. She began jumping and making two footsteps at a time, jumping towards their mum. She was laughing and smiling at them both as she made her way to them. She then saw a little boy in a red coat just as bright as hers but it was designed for boys, his eyes as golden as the sun and his hair as grey as the sky, it trailed down his back and he was wearing a cute hat that had ear flaps. He too was holding his mothers hand, his mum was very pretty woman, elegant and looked like she floated along the ice, like an ice skater. ' Like mummy!' She thought.

She smiled happily at the two strangers and they gladly smiled back, she waved her hand, but her silver bracelet flew off and landed in the snow. Her bracelet, the one she loved dearly. The woman picked it up and put it back around her wrist.

"What a pretty little girl you are.. Is that you mummy?"

Kagome nodded, as her mum and Souta approached the two strangers that were surrounding Kagome.

"Mummy this lady found the bracelet!"

"Aww Thankyou, Kagome would have cried the place down if she hadn't found it, her long passed away father gave it to her"

"Im sorry to hear that"

"Daddies where the angels are, so don't be sad" Kagome said smiling.

Then all of a sudden the little boys eyes seemed to give life to him, he made a movement and then Kagome gave him a huge smile of friendlyness and the little boy tried to show the same so he smiled back.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can we go to the park with this little boy?"

"It depends of the little boys mummy Kagome"

"Well i'm sure we can go can't we chick?"

The little boy just nodded.

All of the group then went into the snowy park and Kagome along with the little boy played. Souta had asthema and effected his lungs so he stayed laughing and giggling just watching them. The mother of the little boy was surprised that this little boy just laughed even though he didn't experience the fun and joy that the two children were having,he wasnt unhappy that he couldn't join in he was happy that he could see his sister have fun, in his heart he felt like he was there having the same fun they were.

"Hey whats you name?" Kagome asked.

"Mhmm.."

"Fine I'll call you Shiro..For Snowy!" Kagome giggled.

"Meh"

"Come on Shiro! Lets go sit on the snow and make angels!"

The little boy felt a dance of light shine into his opaque eyes, the block that seemed to have shadowed over them and he began to smile. For he had found a friend. A Friend that was his. Yes his.

" Neh, shiro chan?"

"Mhmm?"

"Take my bracelet," Kagome said, "As a pact of friendship..and when we meet we have to marry as agreement when we grow up"

"Ok take my fang necklace"

They traded and made the pact of marriage when they were older, neither one of them knew what this really was they just felt like it was fair, and it was a promise just to meet one another again.

Kagome then jumped off the bench and tripped falling on her knees, a bit of rubble was there so it scraped it, she started to cry a little.

"Girlie girl"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not a girlie girl!"

"Come on lets go.."

"I'll show you one day Shiro!"

"Whatever"

"One day"

After that day they went seperate ways, and didnt see eachother for another 11 years, never again. But as they grew up they knew they would meet. One day,

-----------End Flach Back----------------------

" Come to think of it" Kagome said.

"That was you?" They both said.

Kagome takes the fang necklace from under her top, and inuyasha pulls his sleeve back to show the bracelet.

"Inuyasha..It was you..Your my Shiro?"

She cried and all he could do was smile.

"The pact.."

"It can't be broken"

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared, the pact they created as children, they thought as a way to meet again, means now that this pact can not be broken, and they have to be with each other until the very end.

" I remember now, you were crybaby and now..well you are strong and amazing at some things you do".

"When you said that to me i released my miko powers and vowed that i would definately find you one day and show you what i could do"

"Yeah with a gun pfft, well certainly amazed me kid"

"Yeah i did didn't i?"

Inuyasha looked down at a blushing Kagome in slumber, 'Wow' Inuyasha thought 'a girl like her as she is now shes become stronger' he put her beneath the covers and lightly brushed her hair away. She moved to her side and during her sleep pulled him to her. Inuyasha fell behind her and before he could get up she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Trapping him. 'Oh no i'm stuck she's going to call pervert helpline tomorrow' but the more he tried to escape the tighter her grip became,

"Inuyasha don't leave i need you" She whispered.

He looked down to see her huge eyes looking up at him and an innocent look on her face. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, they weren't as black as ebony like before they were creamy chocolate. She put her head to his chest and clutched tightly to him, Inuyasha slowly wrapped one arm around her and his other stroked her hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes and giggled as his cold breath made the tiny hairs on her neck stand up. Then as her heartbeat had slowed down, they fell fast asleep beside eachother, Kagome whispered a few last words,

" Forever"

Inuyasha smiled at those words and then sleep was pulled over them like a veil.


End file.
